life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean's Room
Sean's Room is a bedroom located across from Daniel Diaz's bedroom in the Diaz household. It is an explorable location in Episode 1 and Episode 3 of Life is Strange 2. Overview On the wall to the left of the door, a bulletin board is set up with various papers and photos of Sean Diaz and his friends. In the corner opposite to the door is a large cabinet, which has Sean's work uniform hanging from one of its handles. Lying beside the cabinet are a gym bag, a pair of green running shoes, and a speaker. Next to the cabinet is a desk, which holds Sean's laptop and mouse, a lava lamp, a cinema light box, a pad of sticky notes, and a pencil holder. A skateboard is placed underneath the desk, and a red swivel chair is positioned in front of it. On the wall next to the door is a desk, which holds Sean's MP3 player, an assortment of DVDs, a speaker, a pair of headphones, a tablet, and a stack of art books. To the right of the desk is a white bookshelf, which holds Sean's collection of novels as well as a sketchbook and a toy rocket ship Daniel had gifted to him. Sean's bed is pushed up against the corner opposite to the door. Underneath the bed are several piles of dirty clothes, and above the bed are two shelves, one of which holds several track-and-field trophies while the other holds a skateboard. The brown and blue paint covering the room's walls is visibly beginning to chip, and a yellow paper lantern hangs from the center of its ceiling. The walls are covered with various notes, newspaper clippings, posters, magazine clippings, and sticky notes with small doodles. Beside the door is a poster for one of Sean's favorite films, The Grub. Next to the bulletin board is a large poster depicting a yellow road streaking across a blue landscape with the words "the end of an era". Above Sean's bed is a poster for a band called "The Failure", as well as a motivational running poster. Episode One - "Roads" While preparing for the upcoming party, Sean can take a couple of condoms from his nightstand and a weed pipe from his desk cabinet. He can also choose to play "On The Flip Of A Coin" by The Streets on his music player and sketch out his room from his beanbag chair. After retrieving all the items on his list, Sean initiates a Skype call on his laptop with Lyla Park, during which Daniel bursts into the room and is subsequently kicked out. While talking about Jenn Murphy's latest Facebook post with Lyla, Sean notices Brett Foster bullying Daniel from his bedroom window and rushes out of the room to intervene. Episode Three - "Wastelands" As Sean listens to "On Melancholy Hill" by the , Daniel sneaks into the room and pilfers through his desk for a watch. After Sean catches him in the act, Daniel scampers away to another room. Sean goes after Daniel and finds him in Esteban's room. After a brief fight, the brothers accidentally break Esteban's trophy. Esteban demands an explanation and sends the boys to their rooms. Sean angrily kicks a book out of his way and gets on his bed. Esteban sits down at the end of the bed and tells Sean that he can't raise Daniel by himself. He asks Sean to help him look after Daniel and will either praise Sean's maturity or concede that he's not ready to grow up yet. He asks Sean to reconcile with Daniel and leaves for work. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Roads" * * * * *He can open a cabinet in his desk. ** ** * * *He can open a nightstand. ** **He can move a book to reveal some items underneath. ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * While talking with Lyla, *He can open a drawer to his right. *He can play with a red ball from inside the drawer. *He can toggle a lava lamp. *He can sketch Lyla on a post-it sticker. *He can mess with the lightbox to his left. Episode Three - "Wastelands" * Sean can open his nightstand. ** * * * * * * * * * Trivia * A poster depicting two figures wearing horse and bull masks below the words "gozu mezu" can be found on the walls of Sean's room. This is a reference to (also known as Gozu and Mezu in Japan), the two mythological guardians of the Chinese underworld. *An active download for a 1973 film called Goodlands can be found on Sean's computer, referencing the real-life 1973 film . * Sean keeps a customized cinema light box in his room displaying the message "SO IT GOES", which is a famous quote from the 1969 anti-war novel . The phrase is meant to convey the lack of meaning in death during war and how it can come to anyone at any time, which may act as foreshadowing for Esteban's death in the following scene. If Sean takes some time to retrieve the right tool for Esteban in the Diaz Garage, it's also mentioned that Sean wrote an essay on the book for school. Sean's Computer 3 - Goodlands piracy download site.jpg|The piracy site on Sean's laptop. Sean's Computer.jpg|The cinema light box next to Sean's computer. Gallery Concept Artwork GDC 2019 Conference Slideshow - Sean's Room.png|Concept artwork from the 2019 GDC slideshow. Screenshots Sean's room.png|An alternate view of Sean's room ("Roads"). Sean's_Room_02.png|Sean's cabinet desk and beanbag chair ("Roads"). Sean's_Room_-_Computer_Desk.png|Sean's window-facing desk ("Roads"). Sean's_Room_03.png|Sean's bedside shelves ("Roads"). Sean's_Room_-_Desk_02.png|Sean's MP3 player and art books ("Roads"). Sean's_Room_-_Bed_Upper_Wall.png|The wall above Sean's bed ("Roads"). Sean's_Room_E3_01.png|One of Sean's old art books ("Wastelands"). Sean's Room E3 06.png|Sean's trophies ("Wastelands"). Sean's Room E3 03.png|Sean's backpack ("Wastelands"). ru:Комната Шона pt-br: Quarto do Sean Category:Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Season 2 Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Locations Category:Diaz Household Category:Locations in Seattle Category:Bedrooms Category:Diaz Family Category:Optional Drawing Locations Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Sean's Belongings